Fun Fact
by XxPorcelainKnightXx
Summary: Aida is pissed that the boy's aren't taking practice seriously, so she decides to tell them all something embarrassing about one another.


Aida felt her eyebrow twitch. The boy's weren't taking things seriously. They had been so excited about their previous win that they were slacking off and talking casually as well as breaking all sorts of basic play rules to the point where it was ridiculous! Even Kagami had been playing around with Kuroko and Nigou- well, more like Kuroko teasing him with him again… At least they were both doing some running exercises that way… But regardless, they weren't doing what they were supposed to! Aida ground her teeth together and quickly put her whistle to her lips, her grip threatening to break it. She blew into it hard and it gave a shrill noise that had everyone's attention if not placing their hands on their ears.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" She growled. "Since you all think it's funny to slack and off and be so relaxed when you all clearly have work to do, we're going to do something a bit different today." Hyuuga looked at her a bit confused. "Different how?" Aida let a smile edge onto her face. "Partner up and I'll show you- KUROKO PUT NIGOU DOWN AND STOP TORRMENTING KAGAMI ALREADY!"

-Kuroko no Basuke—

All the boys had a partner, and per their coaches orders, were almost nose to nose, or as close as it could get, staring at anything but their partner out of embarrassment. "…Um… What exactly is this gonna do?" Koga questioned, some part of himself worried she was going to walk by and smack all of their heads together if not find a way to do it all at once- if not worse make them all kiss. "I want you to study your partner's mouth."

…Instantly everyone gave her strange looks and Koga fell flat on his ass out of shock, shouting, "I KNEW IT!" She sent a glare his way that had an aura from hell that made him get back up and cry a bit to himself, but complain no more. Kuroko looked at her with his usual void expression, blinking a few times before looking over to his partner- Kagami, who just gave him an almost disgusted look- not from the boy himself, just the thought as to what she was going to do to everyone.

"Is everyone doing what I asked? Good! Now- study that color." Color? What did color have to do with anything? Regardless, the boys did as they were told. Kuroko looked Kagami in the eye for a moment before looking down at his mouth like he was told, Kagami's eyes shifting before looking over at his partners. They were lips, they were pink- the hell else did she want? Still… He noticed how thin his lips were, and the pink was something you could find girl's using in poems with fancy floral names or using for their manga covers. They were glossed over a bit- chapstick or saliva? He clenched his jaw and ridiculed himself about how it didn't matter. Wasn't Aida done making them stare yet? Or did she intend to make them all stare for the duration of practice?  
Kuroko noticed how slowly Kagami's parted to sigh, the slight inside of his mouth being show being moist, then hidden away once again, a darker pink to them. He thought it looked good with his skin tone if anything else- which in turn looked good with his hair tone that reminded everyone of his eyes- or was that just him? He caught his eyes wandering to everything else about his facial features as well, but Kagami just looked up at him, making their eyes meet and making himself get squeamish and glance back down.

"…You can stop that any time, you know." Kagami eventually said to him, Kuroko watching how fluently his mouth moved and showed glimpses of his teeth. "Huh?" He looked up at him, confused. "…The lip biting." He mumbled to him, glancing over at everyone else and watching all of their awkward expressions. Kuroko looked at him and blinked, a bit confused. "…I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I was doing that." Kagami looked back at him and sighed. "…It's fine I guess- so long as you're not trying to be a little asshole or anything." Kagami watched a smirk form on his lips. He was honestly a bit surprised that it wasn't crooked. It was small and parallel, teasing and it made him want to punch him for some reason. "No. Not particularly." He replied honestly, Kagami noticing the flick of his tongue touching his teeth as he spoke slowly like he tended to do, the color of it being darker than his lips and only highlighting them as he spoke.

"Alright? Is everyone ready to kill themselves yet? Feeling those shonen-ai vibes any?" Aida teased, skipping past each pair and stopped at the end- which happened to be the favored pair of red and blue. "Alright! So! Since none of you wanted to do sports, I may as well educate you since we are still in school. Now, keep this in mind the next time you want to slack off~" She purred, watching all of them with shaking forms as they desperately wanted to escape from such a close proximity of one another. "Keep in mind, you're all still running laps after this but I thought this may motivate you all more. Now- fun fact!" Aida said, putting a single finger in the air. "Got the color of your partner's lips still in mind? I'm assuming you all picked someone you prefer to be partnered with right? Someone you like as a friend? Well- here we go!"

…Now she was just stalling and everyone knew it. Kagami glared at her with a clenched jaw and just wanted her to get on with it already. What fun fact could be so bad about someone's mouth? Not like they were touching it or anything right? He felt Kuroko still staring at him instead of Aida. "…What?" He hissed, not wanting her to hear him or stall any longer, yet alone dole out some more punishment. Kuroko gave a delayed, "Ah…" and looked at their coach who was finally giving up the news.

"…The color of your partner's lips is the same color as the head of their penis~!"

…There was mass hysteria in the gymnasium.  
"OH MY GOD! NO WHY?!"  
"I CAN'T GET THESE IMAGES OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
"I DIDN'T NEED TO, NEVER NEEDED TO KNOW THAT, AIDA!"  
"…Wow she's right."  
"WHY WOULD YOU TELL US THIS?! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK ANOTHER GUY IN THE FACE AGAIN!"  
"I- WAIT WHICH ONE OF YOU SAID SHE WAS RIGHT?!"  
"WAIT WHAT?"  
"OH MY GOD NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA HAVE TO JOIN IN A HUGE SHONEN-AI GAY OCCULT THING AREN'T WE?!"  
"SHUT UP KOGA!"  
"Wait is it the same thing true for girls?"  
"I KNOW YOU HAVE PORN IN YOUR BAG IZUKI, I NEED GIRLS TO BLEACH MY BRAIN OUT."  
"STOP MAKING ASSUMPTIONS NO I DON'T!"

Kagami looked down at Kuroko, his face a bright red mess while he looked like he was going to vomit or attack him, the entire time the smaller boy just giving him a casual smile. He tipped his head, almost as if questioning why he was making such a face. His smile then dropped and he looked at Kagami for a second, his tongue licking his bottom lip and pulling it into his mouth and nibbling on it with his teeth. "STOP THAT OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU." Kagami growled at him, almost every muscle in his face twitching, leaning down a bit to yell louder at the smaller boy, Kuroko just laughing at his reaction. "Why?" He stood as tall as he could on his tip toes, getting closer to his ear, ever so lightly pulling on his shirt to bring him closer.

"…Not like you haven't already seen it."


End file.
